Noche lluviosa
by scienceFragile
Summary: Kanto. Tormenta y ventarrones. Por causa de una gotera, Izaya termina durmiendo en su cama con Haruto; una cama pequeña para una persona, más aún para dos. "A sunset for Izaya Orihara" Haruto e Izaya. Corto.
**Título:** _Noche lluviosa_

 **Resumen:** Kanto. Tormenta y ventarrones. Por causa de una gotera, Izaya termina durmiendo en su cama con Haruto; una cama pequeña para una persona, más aún para dos.

 _A sunset for Izaya Orihara:_ Haruto e Izaya. Corto.

* * *

Las gotas caían sin parar sobre el techo de aquel edifico. Afuera, el viento era tan fuerte que arrasaba con los papeles y paraguas, haciéndolos volar hasta las ventanas de los edificios más altos, como el suyo. Un edificio de seis plantas; Izaya se hospedaba en el último piso, donde había un ventanal amplio y una puerta corrediza que daba a un balcón, y donde se estaba más cerca de la terraza del edificio: un lugar perfecto para observar a los humanos.

Pero, no era el mejor departamento que había tenido hasta ahora.

Era amplio para una persona, pero pequeño para cuatro.

Y simple, bastante simple y rustico.

Izaya chascó la lengua cuando las luces parpadearon, amenazando con apagarse. Se frotó con los dedos la frente y se sacó los lentes suspirando. De mala gana, también dejó los papeles que sostenía y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla. _Maldición,_ sí, lo admitía: aquél departamento era la segunda peor elección que había hecho en toda su vida hasta ahora.

Lo reconocía, sí. Era una mierda.

Miró el reloj que colgaba sobre la entrada, mientras un rayo caía y producía un estrepitoso sonido. Las luces volvieron a amenazar con apagarse.

 _Las 02:45 am._

Volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos y masajeando sus articulaciones dolidas; hasta qué, sin previo aviso, una voz lo sobresaltó.

–Izaya-san.

Los lentes se le cayeron al suelo al saltar sobre su silla, y sus rodillas comenzaron a doler horrores. Frunció el ceño echándose para adelante, sintiendo como si su mundo se estuviera destruyendo de dolor.

Haruto lo miró sin decir palabra, del otro lado del pequeño escritorio de madera. Caminó despacio, deslizando los pies; y se agachó a juntar los lentes que el ex informante de Shinjuku había dejado caer.

–Hay una gotera sobre mi cama… – murmuró, dejando los lentes sobre el escritorio, y apoyando su mano firmemente sobre la espalda de Izaya. – ¿Se ha hecho daño?

–No, no. Estoy bien – su voz salió abatida, pero al sentir las caricias de la mano de Haruto sobre su espalda, inmediatamente se enderezó sobre su asiento, y le miró. – Puedes dormir en la mía, yo dormiré sobre la silla.

–No.

– ¿No…?

Izaya se sintió aliviado, con el dolor que aún estaba sintiendo, dormir sobre su silla aunque esta esté hecha especialmente para él, sería una odisea. Un trueno sonó, y el ventanal tembló. La expresión de Haruto se mantuvo pacifica, mirando de reojo la puerta corrediza que va hacia el balcón. El viento se filtraba por debajo de ella, y bajaba la temperatura del lugar.

–Duerma conmigo, Izaya-san.

–No – dijo, suspirando. – La cama es pequeña para dos personas.

–Usted se haría daño al dormir sobre su silla. Izaya-san, duerma conmigo; _por favor._

–Estaré _perfectamente bien_ por mi cuenta, Haruto-kun.

Haruto suspiró y le miró derrotado, con aquel brillo de tristeza en sus ojos. Bajó la mirada, listo para irse, pero antes, agregó:

–Por favor…

E Izaya ya no tuvo argumentos para negarse.

La temperatura de la sala estaba bajando, y pronto la energía se cortaría por el tiempo, impidiendo que él continuase su trabajo. Además, dormir sobre su silla… sería algo extremadamente doloroso.

Así que le siguió.

Cuando el cuerpo de Izaya tocó el suave colchón, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Pegó su cuerpo a la pared y acomodó las mantas; miró a Haruto, por un instante, él parecía estar sonriéndole. Izaya abrió las mantas para que él entrara, con tranquilidad.

Sus ojos brillaron.

–Como siempre… – habló –… Izaya-san es una gran persona.

Al principio, Izaya no pudo acostumbrarse a la sensación de dormir en la misma cama con otro ser humano. El espacio era reducido y no había lugar para dónde ir. Estaba entre el cuerpo de Haruto, y la pared. Izaya no supo cuando su respiración se hizo ligera, no se dio cuenta de cuándo exactamente había cerrado los ojos, y no recordaría cuando el cansancio le hizo dormirse sin dar lugar a sus preocupaciones. Se sentía cansado: tanto física como mentalmente.

Y se durmió, como un tronco. Mientras Haruto se aferraba a él con fuerza.

Esa noche, Izaya no escuchó ni la tormenta, ni el viento, ni los truenos o relámpagos. Durmió profundamente.


End file.
